Harry Potter and the Vampire Army
by Tinkerbell535360
Summary: 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Alice has a vision that the Volturi are planning an attack, and are using two wizarding schools to do so. The Cullens enrol at Hogwarts to try and protect them, while learning new skills and magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Army**

**Chapter 1: Problems in Paradise**

**Jacob POV:**

I was sitting on the couch staring at Renesmee. She was sleeping peacefully on the floor. I could hear her heart beat, smell her sweet perfume-like scent. She was absolutely beautiful.

Yesterday we celebrated her 7th birthday, although she looks more like 17, and has finally stopped growing.

Even though I couldn't help but smile, I was worried. Worried about what would happen to me and Renesmee. The reason for this is that something has gone wrong with the imprintment. Even though I had imprinted on Renesmee, it had now worn off, something that had never happened to any werewolf before. Carlisle thinks this is because she is part vampire, and is naturally supposed to be my enemy.

Even though I no longer have that need to think of her every day of my life, I am still unconditionally in love with everything about her.

I smiled as I saw her eyes flutter and then open. She sat up and yawned, a pleasant yawn of extreme comfort. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw me. "Jacob!" she squealed, jumping into my arms and pecking me on the lips.

Suddenly Edward came storming in the door. Oh, no, I thought we had agreed that it was fine for me and Nessie to be together. I was waiting for him to yell at me, but instead he called the rest of the Cullens. Alice was already by his side, as if she knew what was going on (which she obviously did).

The rest of the family arrived quickly. Jasper, Esme and Bella looked worried, while Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet looked curious.

"Alice," Edward said. "Tell everyone what you saw."

Everyone turned to Alice.

"I….it's….." she started, looking worried. "The Volturi……they have created an …………..an army." This was followed by shocked gasps from all around the room.

"So what!" I said. "We were ready for them last time, we can do it again!"

"This is different," Alice whispered, but everyone could hear. "They are using wizards."

"Wizards?" Bella asked. This time Edward answered. "Wizards are humans who were born with the ability to control magic by wielding a wand. There are three known wizarding schools in the World: Durmstrang, Hogwarts and Bauxbaton. The Volturi have used the ability of a new member, Tanisha, to control the minds of the students at Durmstrang and Bauxbaton."

The room went silent. "What can we do? How much time do we have?" Carlisle asked calmly. "A few months," Alice answered. "Then we must act quickly," Carlisle said. "I think we should find the last wizarding school and protect them from the Volturi's grasp. It would also do us good if we could learn some of these wizarding skills and magic."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Edward said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Plans**

**Renesmee's POV**

"How are we supposed to blend in?" I asked. "I have never been to school before. "You'll be fine honey," Bella answered. "You aren't growing anymore and you have good self-control."

"Okay, I guess."

"I suggest that Jacob gets some sleep while the rest of us hunt. I have a feeling we have busy times ahead," Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and ran off into the forest. I followed as soon as I had kissed Jacob goodbye.

The next morning I walked into the family room and saw everyone else sitting by the table with charts, maps, brochures, books and guides scattered everywhere. These were clearly to do with Hogwarts. It sounded interesting to me, even though the name choice was a bit off.

"Ah, Nessie we have finally decided what to do," Edward said. "Hogwarts opens tomorrow, and we have some serious shopping to do. We have also decided to put you and Jacob in the sixth year and everyone else but Esme and Carlisle in the seventh year." He spoke again, this time to everyone.

"Let's start with the Hale family. Jasper and Rosalie will be twins. Jacob and Bella will be their adoptive brother and sister. Their adoptive mother will be Esme. This time we will rather keep it as two separate families, otherwise we might be doubted more than usual. The Cullen family is next. Carlisle Cullen adopted us. Renesmee and I are brother and sister, because we look so alike. Emmet and Alice will have been adopted separately. Does everyone understand?"

"Wow, I'm glad we all have photographic memories or I would not have heard a word you were saying!" Emmet chuckled.

I smiled. That was one of the many perks of being a vampire. Well, in my case, half-vampire.

Edward kept explaining. "Carlisle has sent an application to get a job at the school. They wanted to have a Professor for medicine, so he should easily get the position."

I smiled again. Typical dad, having absolutely everything planned. "Just one more thing," he said. "Bella, I know this is a lot to ask, but you will need to shield the entire school in case the Volturi decide to try something.

"It fine," Bella answered. "My shield is much easier to control now.

"Well," Alice chimed in, "now that that's settled, I believe we have some shopping to do!"

She glided into the kitchen and fetched an old pot. "Hold onto this everybody," she said. "It's called a Portkey. It transports wizards from one place to another." I held onto the edge of the pot, and so did everyone else. After a few seconds the pot started shaking, then spinning, and before I knew it we were hurtling through the air.

We landed in a place called Diagon Alley. No one there seemed to notice that we had just appeared out of nowhere.

I looked at all the little shops, with interesting names on them. It all looked so fascinating! Alice started walking and we followed her, and I was still in awe. A couple of boys wolf-whistled at me as I walked past, but I was used to it by now.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice. "Well, we obviously need some money, so the bank is my answer."

We neared a gigantic building that was very appealing. In front of the door stood two green humanoids with big heads. Edward saw the confused look on my face. "Goblins," he whispered, so low that only I could hear.

One of the goblins spoke. "Welcome to Gringotts," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Wizard World**

**Renesmee POV**

I stared at the funny green goblin. "Do you have a vault?" he asked Alice. "Yes, I opened one last night. Cullen," she answered. "Alice, I may presume?" he asked. Alice beamed. "The very same."

"Well, then, Miss Cullen, would you please follow me?" he said. "Of course!" Alice answered, and gracefully stepped in after him. We walked down a long passage and arrived in a big hall-like area. In the middle of the room was a……..dragon? I wasn't quite sure.

The goblin opened the vault and Alice stepped in. "I understand you have already exchanged your Muggle-money for Galleons?" the goblin asked. Alice nodded. "Well, in that case, everything in this vault belongs to you," he said.

I peered into the vault. It was humungous. All I could see were mountains of golden coins. Wow, I thought. The Cullens really _are_ rich.

Alice scooped a pile of coins into a bag. "Thank you, Griphook," she said. That was when I noticed his name tag. "It is a pleasure, Miss Cullen."

After we had left the bank we met up with everyone else outside. A couple of girls were flirting with my father. Naturally, he turned them away, and my mother calmed down a bit.

"Hi, guys!" Alice said. "So, Edward, where do we go first?"

"I believe we need to get wands," he answered.

"Great. Let's go."

**Jacob's POV**

We walked on along the strange street. I saw a lot of shops that interested me, but I knew I would only get to see them much later. After a while Edward stop in front of a shop called Ollivander's. We all walked in, still being stared at by everyone. I noticed a couple of beautiful girls. This was one thing that had changed after the imprintment on Nessie had worn off. I could notice the beauty of other's. Even so, Nessie was the most beautiful of them all.

"Welcome to Ollivander's!" the man behind the table said. "I am guessing that you are the exchange students everyone is talking about?"

"Yes, that's us," Edward answered.

"Well, then, let me help you each pick a wand! Or should I say I will help the wands pick you…It's the wand that chooses the Wizard"

"I'll go first," I said, interested in this process. "What do I have to do?"

"Well," Ollivander answered. "Let's start with your name. I keep track of all wands given out, you see."

"Jacob Black," I said. The man seemed to get a fright. He stuttered. "Oh…..I had…..no idea……are you related to the Black family of Phineus Nigellus Black?"

"Me?" I asked. "No…..I am related to the Black family of Billy Black."

"Oh, sorry for the confusion," Ollivander answered. He seemed relieved. "Okay, let's get started then." He walked to a huge stack of boxes and picked out three. "Hmmm…let's try this one. 12 inches, Ebony wood, core from a werewolf tail."

I heard Emmet chuckle at the mention of the core. I picked up the wand. "What should I do?"

"Just swing it and try thinking of something you want done."

I took the wand and flicked it lightly. Rosalie's hair immediately turned a bright blue color. "Perfect," I said, laughing my head off.

Everyone had their turn, and each got a wand that suited them perfectly.

Bella got a Holly wand with a Phoenix feather core.

Nessie got a Maple wand with a unicorn tail hair core.

Rosalie got a Rosewood wand with a Veela Hair core.

Edward got a Holly wand with a Hippogriff talon core.

Emmett got a Yew wand with a ******Chimaera Scale** core.

Alice got a Willow wand with a Leprechaun hair core.

Carlisle got an Ash wand with a Dragon heartstring core.

Esme got an Oak wand with a Demiguise hair core.

Wow that's a lot to remember. Of course, I was the only person here without a photographic memory.

Alice paid for the wands. "Be careful; you guys," she said. "Don't use the wands unless you know how."

I chuckled as I saw Rosalie trying to correct her hair. She had just accidentally given herself a Mohawk!

A/N. I know all the wand mentioning was a bit boring but I had to find wands that matched the personality of each person. If you are interested in finding the perfect wand for you take the quiz .com/quizzes/263281/harry-potter-what-is-your-wand-core


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shopping Spree**

Jacob's POV

Alice decided it was best we split up to get more shopping done. So she, Esme and Rosalie went to buy some schoolbooks for us. We would have a lot of studying to do. Especially me. They could just look at the book and practically know everything. Even though I hated to admit it, I was actually eager to study. No, don't worry; I haven't turned into a nerd. I just want to learn more spells! I smiled as I thought of all the possible pranks that could be done on Rosalie. You see, I needed to get back at her. Hogwarts is in the UK, so the vampires swam here. She kept teasing me because I only doggie-paddled. I couldn't help it!

Edward, Nessie and Emmett went to buy broomsticks for all of us. Apparently the wizards had a sport of their own, called Quidditch.

Bella and Carlisle were out shopping for Yulio Juice. It was apparently good for strengthening power, and Bella would need to be shielding the entire Hogwarts 24/7. Jasper would only be arriving tomorrow, as he was setting cameras up at the house. He got his wand yesterday already and was putting protective charms on Forks. I don't see how charms will protect it against vampires, but it will help.

This left me alone to do what I pleased. I walked around taking in the strange alley. Everyone seemed cheery. Then I saw the perfect shop. In front of it was a brightly colored sign reading "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." A prank shop! Perfect!

I excitedly walked in and saw two identical red-head boys behind the counter. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" they chorused. "I'm Fred and this is George," one of them said. "How can we help you?"

I grinned. I've always liked red-heads. "I'm okay, thanks."

I walked around the shop. Finally I saw a box of chocolate allsorts. A note next to them said: when eaten, the chocolate allsorts create purple pustules all over face. Lasts 30 minutes.

Once I had bought these, I kept walking around out of interest. A lot of signs referred to a certain "You-Know-Who." I went to the counter and asked.

"Fred? Who is this You-Know-Who character? I'm an exchange student from America, so I don't know these things yet."

He seemed to choke on the donut he was eating, then answered. "A dark wizard that should be kept away from."

"Oh, okay," I answered. "Thank you, and thanks for the chocolates too."

As I turned around to walk out, I saw an incredibly beautiful girl talking to a dorky-looking boy with black hair and glasses. She had long, red hair and stunning brown eyes.

"Harry," she said. "I saw the way Cho was acting…..and well….I guess I would be fine if you two..."

"No!" he cut in. "Forget about her. If she is jealous that's her problem."

The girl saw me looking at them and smiled a sad smile. "I've got to go," she said to Harry. She walked outside and her up her wand, then disappeared into thin air. "Wow," I said.

"It's called apparate," Alice said, suddenly behind me. "I just did it, so fun!"

"You could at least warn me before appearing behind me. You gave me a fright!" I said and she laughed. "Here," she said, giving me a bunch of parcels. "Those are all your books, your wand, your broomstick and your robes."

"We should be getting home," she added. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and you need sleep."

**A/N: Please review! So far it's just been the build up to the actual story. In the next chapter they start at Hogwarts! Please put any suggestion in the reviews or if there is something that you want to happen in the story. Thank you for the people who favorite the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express**

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up early this morning, because I battled sleeping. I was just so excited for my first day of school! I took a shower, washed my hair and put on the robes Alice had bought. Hogwarts had a school uniform. Jacob had seemed to be thinking a lot last night. He kept looking at me with a sad expression. I think he was just worried that he won't fit in. I had already memorized every spell, charm and jinx in every book the school offered. I even memorized the potion recipes. For him it would of course be harder, but I would help him. I packed my bag and my broomstick and gracefully skipped downstairs. Bella had already made breakfast for me. Egg and bacon, yummy! (I had to think of my mom as Bella now, as she was going to be posing as a friend of mine.)

Human food was becoming more appetizing to me than blood, although I did sometimes go hunting. After I had finished my breakfast I turned on my iPod and started humming along to the tune.

After a while everyone else arrived back from hunting. Jacob came out of his bedroom, still half-asleep. "Hurry up dog!" Rosalie said. "The train leaves in twenty minutes!"

Jacob mumbled something, but ate his breakfast quickly. He looked good in his Hogwarts robes. As soon as he was done we left for the station. We were told to go to platform nine and three quarters, and that the way to get there was by walking through the wall that separated platform 9 and platform 10.

Most of the children going through seemed scared that they would get hurt when running into the wall. I was excited. Edward was scared we might break the wall.

I decided to break the ice by running through first. The sensation was very weird, and made me think of stepping through jelly.

Once everyone was on the other side we saw hundreds of other kids, all dressed in black robes. They were getting onto a train, the Hogwarts express, so we did too. We all got a compartment with a red-head boy, a red-head girl, a black haired boy and a curly-haired girl. They seemed to be planning something. The red-head girl kept looking up at me and Jacob. I noticed that she was very beautiful. I wondered what she would look like as a vampire. Edward seemed very interested by what they were doing. He was probably irritated that he couldn't hear them thinking, but I know he is glad Bella's shield is working.

A woman came past with a cart.

"Does anyone want a chocolate frog?" she asked. "Yes please!" Alice said, and Jasper grinned. He had arrived last night. "We will have eight please."

We each took one. When I opened the packet my chocolate frog jumped out. I had fun watching it, and then swiftly grabbed it, thanks to my vampire speed. Edward looked at me sternly, and then at the other four kids. I realized that they might have seen something. He relaxed; they were obviously too busy to notice.

The four others whispered something, and then the girl with curly hair sighed. They seemed to be worried. "It's fine," I heard her whisper. "We can think about it tonight. But let's at least be polite."

"Hi, I'm Hermione," she said. "This is Harry," she said, pointing to the black-haired boy, "and this is Ginny," she said, pointing to the pretty red-head, "and this in Ron," she said, pointing to the red-head boy.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said. "I am Bella Hale, these are my brothers Emmett and Jacob and my sister Alice."

Then she pointed to Edward. "These are the Cullen's," she said. "This is Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie and Jasper."

"We are all exchange students from America."

"Cool!" Ginny said, looking at me and Jacob again. She took out a book and started reading. Harry put his arm around her and did the same.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat**

**Jacob POV**

When we arrived at the station we were taken to the school by horse-carriages. The horses were called thestrals, and they were black and bony and ugly.

This was very exciting. There were three other girls that were with us in the carriage.

Maggie was very friendly. She had bright brown eyes and short curly dark-brown hair. Her face was covered in freckles. She and Nessie immediately became friends. They were also the same age.

Tessa was quiet, but she also seemed nice. Her long blonde hair was very straight.

Monique was also friendly, although she seemed less confident. She talked a lot though, and kept staring at me. Usually the girls all stare at Edward, but I guess I am also pretty good-looking. I noticed the pretty red-head girl, Ginny, look at me a lot in the train. That Harry guy seemed to be her boyfriend though.

The carriage came to a stop and we got off, all feeling nervous, yet excited.

Everyone filed into a big hall. There were four big dining tables, with amazing food filling them up.

An old man, presumably the principal, spoke. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" The whole school broke into applause, and once they had died down he spoke again.

"I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. The first thing we need to do is sort the newcomers into houses. The sorting hat will decide whether you go to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

I watched as the new eleven-year-olds went up one by one. The principal put a big old witches hat on them and then the hat would yell out the house they were to be put in.

Whenever a student was sorted into a house, that house would cheer loudly. I noticed that the Slytherins booed the new Gryffindors.

Once the younger students were finished, the principal (Dumbledore I think, but I was half asleep when Edward told me the details) spoke again.

"We are not quite finished yet," he said. "This year we have been joined by eight exchange students from America. They must also be sorted into houses."

This time the hall broke into excited whispers, and everyone was trying to spot us. Feeling very awkward, we walked up onto the stage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "I hope you all have a pleasant stay here. Now, who will go first?"

We were all quiet for a while, and then Nessie broke the silence.

"I'll do it!" she said, and gracefully hopped onto the chair.

A bunch of boys wolf-whistled at her, but it only made me a tiny bit angry. Luckily I no longer had jealousy issues.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Dumbledore said.

I heard Emmett chuckle as he placed the ugly old witches' hat on Nessie's head.

After a while the hat yelled: "Gryffindor!"

Nessie skipped over to the end table decorated in red and gold. One of the boys made a space for her to sit and she took her place next to him. I was next.

Luckily I was also Gryffindor, and took my place between Nessie and Ginny. I was a bit worried that someone might be in another house, but we all ended up in Gryffindor.

The other kids in Gryffindor seemed eager to have us. Quite frankly, I'm not surprised. Not only are we all good-looking, but we clearly seem strong, especially Emmett.

Once we were settled in, the feast began!

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I am new to this site but apparently you can reward people with cookies or something (correct me if I'm wrong). I know my chapters aren't that long but I am currently posting an average of 2 per day. I have a big project due this week so I'm not sure how much I will write….Thanks again so much to everyone who reads and/or reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First day of School**

**Renesmee POV**

I am so glad that I'm in the same house as everyone else! Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are also Gryffindor, so we are starting to make good friends. Jacob especially seems to enjoy their company. Something about them just seems so adventurous!

I am sharing a dormitory with the other sixth year Gryffindor girls: Ginny, Maggie, Danielle and Tara.

The first class I had was potions. Our teacher picked lab partners for us, so we had no choice. Poor Tara ended up with a big mean Slytherin boy as her partner. (I have noticed that Gryffindor and Slytherin are clearly enemies.)

I am partnered up with Maggie, and very glad to be. She seems quite smart and should be able to help me well. The more we learn the better, because we need to be able to protect ourselves against the Volturi's mega-army.

Jacob and Ginny were put together. That's good too, Ginny is very nice.

Professor Slughorn gave us all projects to do in our pairs. We have to brew Quirtinkle Potion, which is said to grant one the ability to fly. It also boosts your mood. This will be our only project this term, as it takes 2 weeks to make the potion. We will also have to work on it at night, because the potion's effect is much better that way.

I disguised my excitement as interest in flying, but secretly I was just eager to do anything that might give us an advantage in the fight. I shivered at the thought of two schools this size facing us.

After potions we had a Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson. This was trickier than the potions, because there was no "recipe" to follow. We were being taught to duel, which would be even more useful in battle than potions. Edward never wanted to teach me to fight, but he couldn't stop me if it was a subject in school.

The teacher wanted to test out how well Jacob and I could duel. I was asked to try duel against Quinton Blake, a boy from Hufflepuff. I won hands down, even though he probably wasn't much of a competition.

Professor Lupin was impressed. He said I had a natural talent. Jacob also did astonishingly well. I was surprised how many jinxes he remembered; he had obviously studied more than I thought. Dueling seems to be an instinct of us magical creatures.

At lunch we sat with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are proving to be good friends that we can trust.

"You guys are really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ginny said to me and Jacob.

Ron smirked.

"You should have seen them, Ron," Ginny said. "I bet they could probably take you down."

"Actually……I was thinking……." She said. "They are so good already, and they have hardly even practiced. "If they did practice more…..just think what they could do! They could help us fight off You-Know-Who, and they could-"

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. "You've said too much! How do we know they can be trusted? They might be working with Voldemort for all you know!"

"Of course not," Ginny said, sounding stubborn. "Do you think anyone to do with You-Know-Who would be sorted into Gryffindor?"

After a long silence, Harry responded. "No, I guess you're right."

"Ummm….excuse me," Jacob said. "Can we please be told what's going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The DA**

**Jacob's POV**

"Umm….excuse me," I said. "Can we please be told what's going on?"

Ginny blushed. "Sorry, I almost forgot you were here! What we basically mean is, well…..you see we have this…umm…organization, called the DA, and I was wondering if you guys would like to join? Your brothers and sisters can join too, if they like. The point of this organization is to teach kids self-defense. Harry is the leader. It would be great if you guys could help out. We could help you whenever you needed it as well. And maybe if you got better, you could help us to fight off You-Know-Who."

"Who is You-Know-Who?" Nessie asked.

Ron spat his drink out. "You don't know who You-Know-Who is!" he said.

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said. "They come from America; You-Know-Who was never really active there. Harry, may I tell them?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry answered.

"You-Know-Who is a powerful wizard," she began. "But he became so consumed by power that he became completely evil. He is the archenemy of Harry, who according to a prophecy has the power to defeat him. He aims to conquer not just the Wizarding world, but the Muggle (non-magical) world as well. He is so feared, that almost no one uses his real name referring to him, instead, by saying "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Even his followers only refer to him as the "Dark Lord". He was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin,[5] one of the four founders of Hogwarts."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Why do you always have to say things so scientifically, Hermione?" Ron said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you call non-magical people Muggles?" Nessie asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Oh. Well this all seems a lot to take in, but I am sure my whole family would love to join the DA," Nessie said. "I will ask them this afternoon. I can't tell you much now, but please be aware that we are also here to protect the school, so don't be shy to call us when there is danger."

All four of them seemed very puzzled by this, but Jacob and I left them in thought, because the bell went just after I spoke.

We quickly rushed off to class. Our next lesson was transfiguration, and so we were asked to turn eggs into animals.

Nessie turned her egg into a little snake with an egg-head. Everyone in the class laughed at it. I made my egg a little doggie that ran around wagging its tail and barking.

Ginny made a bird out of hers, and it even flew around the classroom.

After school I ran to the forbidden forest, where we were to meet with the rest of the family. I could hear Jacob running behind me.

We were last to arrive; everyone else was there already.

Edward spoke first:

"Today seems to have gone well. Hogwarts is filled with talented students who could prove helpful if a war were to break out. We mustn't expect this of them though, so I suggest that we keep working as hard as possible at our magic. Now, does anyone have something to report?"

"I do," Jasper said. The school library is filled with a lot more spell books than the ones we bought. I encourage all of you to make use of this."

"We have news too," Nessie said. "Do you all remember the four students who sat with us in the train?"

Everyone nodded, and Nessie went on.

"Well, Jacob and I have made friends with them, and they seem very reliable. They run a club, called the DA, which focuses on self-defense, and we were all invited to join."

After a while, Edward spoke: "That's perfect! Tell them we would love to join."

Nessie beamed, and I did too. This would be fun.

**A/N Please review!**

**x x x x**

**Tinkerbell**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Potions**

**Nessie POV**

"Guess what?" I asked Ginny when we were in the dormitory again.

It was about 7 o'clock and we were studying.

"What?" she asked.

"I am going to join the DA!" I squealed.

"Really? That's fantastic! Is Jacob joining too?"

"Yes! And Edward and Bella and Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper too!"

"Wow, that's great! Our first meeting is tomorrow. I can't wait to tell Hermione!" I could tell Ginny was excited.

At that moment Maggie, Danielle and Tara walked in.

"There you are!" Maggie said to me. "We are supposed to be starting our potions project now!"

"Oops, I totally forgot!" Ginny exclaimed. "Jacob is probably waiting!" She quickly grabbed her potions book and ran off.

"Okay, let's start," I said to Maggie. "Where is that recipe for Quirtinkle Potion?

**Jacob POV**

Where is Ginny? I thought. She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!

I was sitting under a tree next to the Black Lake. The atmosphere here was quite nice, and there were no people here to noisily interrupt us.

Just then Ginny came running around the corner, book in hand.

"Sorry Jacob! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" she said, collapsing on the grass next to me.

"Hey, it's okay," I said. "Now, let's get started!"

"Okay," she replied.

"The first step in making Quirtinkle potion is to boil 12 liters of water. Did you bring a cauldron?"

"Yes," I replied, filling the cauldron with water from the lake and then placing it on the ground.

"Good," she said.

"The second step is to add 100 ounces of Wickleweed. We must then leave it to boil overnight."

"Cool," I said. "Where do we find Wickleweed?"

She scratched her head. "I know Slughorn has some….but we would have to go all the way back up to the castle."

She sighed. "Unless…." She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, there is some growing in the lake."

"Then let's go swimming!" I said.

"Cool!" Ginny replied. She took out her wand.

"_Accio Spellbook_," she said, holding out her hand. A few seconds later I saw a book fly through the air and land in Ginny's hand.

"That's awesome!" I said, and Ginny beamed.

She opened the book and started paging through it.

"Ah, here it is," she said.

She flicked her wand at me, and then herself, saying: _"Aqua _**__****Induviae" **

******Before I could say anything, I was wearing red swimming trunks, and Ginny was wearing a sea-green bikini.**

******Smiling, I ran to the side of the lake. "**___Callabunga_******!" I yelled and dived in.**

******Ginny dived in after me, giggling. Her red hair looked even cooler when it was wet. **

**"****Come on!" She said, and dived down under the water. I went in after her. **

******I could understand where the lake got its name. It was so dark under the water! **

******After a minute Ginny pointed to a bright purple weed that was growing on a rock. **

**This was obviously the Wickleweed. She swam closer, but something grabbed her from behind. **

******The hideous sea-creature was neither man nor animal. It looked like the mermaids in our "****__****Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"******** textbook. **

I swam after it, but it had fins and I did not have the supernatural vampire ability to swim like a shark.

Even so, instinct kicked in and I fought with all my might to chase the mermaid. I grabbed its tail and pulled it closer to me, and kicked it in the stomach.

It let go of Ginny for a second, and that was all I needed. I grabbed her semi-unconscious body and started pulling her to the surface.

I could feel my breath slipping away, and used the only energy I had left to drag myself and Ginny onto the shore.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review! (btw I made up the spell **_**Aqua **_**_Induviae_**** – Aqua means water and Induviae is the Latin word for clothes)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**x x x x**

**Tinkerbell**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday! I have a really big science project to do….but to make up for it I'm giving you guys some action – hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10: Long time no see**

**Renesme POV**

Where is Jacob? I thought. He left with Ginny three hours ago! The preparation for the potion only took about thirty minutes.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the homeroom.

"It's time to go into your dormitories and sleep," she said.

I bit my lip. Where could Jacob be?

I slipped into the dormitory. Danielle was brushing Tara's hair and Maggie was reading her Potions book.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" I said softly.

"Yeah, sure," Maggie answered. "What is it?"

"Can you……..cover for me? I really have to go find Jacob and Ginny. They're still not back yet."

"Oh, of course!" she answered.

"Good," I sighed, and jumped out of the window. I ran as fast as I could to the trees. I ran up and down, but caught no sight of Jacob or Ginny. I started worrying. What if something had happened to them?

I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. In front of me, a few meters away under a tree, lay Jacob's potions cauldron. I walked over to it; their potion was ice cold. They had only put in water; they hadn't even added the Wickleweed.

Jacob's scent was on the cauldron, so I focused on it to try and find him.

While putting my nose on red alert, I caught a smell – a vampire smell.

I quickly ran up into a tree and watched for a sign of the vampire. The tree should be able to hide my scent. Edward said my scent was the hardest to track out of everyone he had ever met. Carlisle thinks it is because I am half-human and half-vampire – the smells sort of cancel each other out.

The wind blew, and it started raining. I could smell the vampire scent coming nearer – it wasn't anyone I knew. There was another person with the vampire, a human. I could hear the heartbeat.

Suddenly I saw the two figures; walking towards the lake. I would probably be able to get out of here once they were there. I could hear them speaking.

"Karkoroff," a velvet voice said. I knew straight away that it was Aro.

"Do you think I can leave Marcus at Durmstrang while move on to Hogwarts? Tanisha is about ready to come here. She is very excited about Hogwarts – apparently it is the best Wizarding school in the world."

"Yes, Marcus will do fine," Karkoroff answered. "May I just ask, Aro, why you want the help of three Wizarding schools just to take down a family of ten?"

"This is no family of ten!" Aro replied. "They have a new daughter, and are in allegiance with the shape shifters of La Push, which have now grown to 37. They are much more trained, and even though we are a stronger army, they have particularly special gifts. They have the advantage of protection, mind-reading and the future. This family also has many allies in the vampire world which are growing."

Karkoroff grunted. "May apologies, Sir."

I could feel my stomach doing somersaults. They really were creating an army to challenge us! How could we ever stand a chance? It was true that the werewolves in La Push had grown to a pack of 22 and a pack of 5, but the pack of 23 currently wanted nothing to do with protecting a family of vampires.

Karkoroff and Aro were now half way between me and the lake. I got ready to run, but another wave of wind blew through the trees and I caught the scent – Jacob's scent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Enemy**

**Renesme POV**

My heart stopped beating as I saw where Jacob was lying – in the shadows by the lake, with half his body in the water. He was still breathing, I noticed with a sigh of relief. I could hear his heart-beat as well as Ginny's – they were very weak.

Then I realized something – Aro and Karkoroff were, unknowingly, walking straight towards where Jacob and Ginny were lying.

I screamed on the inside, and knew I stood no chance against Aro and Karkoroff.

Then it happened – Aro picked up Jacob's scent. He suddenly started walking briskly towards the place they were laying. He eyed them for a while, then spoke.

"Karkoroff," he said. "Now would be a good time to show me that killing curse you spoke of."

That was it. We had been told about the three unforgivable curses in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I could not see my Jacob dying at the hands of a wand.

"NO!!!!" I yelled at the top of my voice, jumping out of the tree and throwing myself at Karkoroff. Aro didn't look surprised at all. He just pulled me off Karkoroff and threw me to the ground, without even breaking a sweat.

"Renesme?" he asked. "What a pity…………now I have to……..Karkoroff, shall you?"

With an evil smirk Karkoroff raised his wand and pointed it at me. I prepared myself for the green flash.

"_Avada Keda-"_

"_Expelliarmus!!!" _

I watched with wide eyes as the counter-curse hit the stream of green light that was heading for me.

The beams fought each other and the red one won.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Karkoroff yelled again, this time in the direction of the trees. For the first time I saw Harry and Hermione standing there, wands held high.

Harry dodged the curse and shot a stream of jinxes at Karkoroff – they started a duel.

Aro turned back to me. He beamed, showing his teeth, and jumped at me. He ripped my cloak, and I could hear my arm snap. I was lying on the ground – helpless. I cried out in pain as I saw him lean in and bite me, then Karkoroff came flying through the air knocking Aro aside. Hermione was there in a second, a created a force field around Aro and Karkoroff.

"Karkoroff!" Aro yelled. "Get us out of here!"

Karkoroff, limping, held onto Aro and raised his wand. They both disappeared; he must have disapparated.

Harry and Hermione immediately came over to me. "Can you walk?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I think so," I said.

"Just……t…..take………j…...Jake…..Ginny……" I could feel myself fading away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The real Cullens**

**Harry POV**

"Just……t…..take………j…...Jake…..Ginny……" Nessie mumbled, and passed out.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking worried. "Can you carry Renesme?"

"Yeah," she answered, and immediately picked Renesmee up, being careful not to hurt her arm.

I dragged Jacob onto my back and picked Ginny up.

Slowly but surely, Hermione and I made our way up to the castle. We decided to take them to Doctor Cullen, the newest professor at the school.

"Doctor Cullen," Hermione said, as we dragged Ginny, Nessie and Jacob into the school's 'hospital'.

"Yes?" He answered, looking up from his book.

His eyes widened as he saw the three bodies we had with us. He rushed over. "Put them each on a bed," he ordered, taking Jacob from me. Each of us placed one of them on one of the beds provided.

Professor Dumbledore had decided to open the hospital of the school, as he called it, because he predicted that war would break out soon. Dr. Cullen had come in from Forks, and was now in control of the wing, that was equipped with twenty beds.

He got to work immediately, bandaging up Nessie's arm. He covered Ginny in blankets and asked Hermione to go get some hot water bottles for her.

He covered Jacob in a duvet. He took all their temperatures, and wrote them down in his notebook.

"How are they?" I asked.

"They…….well……..they'll be fine," he answered.

"Jacob is fine, just resting. Ginny is extremely cold, and Nessie is badly hurt. Nessie……..well……..she got a vampire bite."

My eyes widened. I had only ever heard rumors of the infinite extent of pain caused by vampire bites…….it was unimaginable. So far, no wizard with a vampire bite had ever been seen again…….

"Don't worry," Dr. Cullen said. "I happen to specialize in vampires……..I……I am one."

I stepped back and got ready to run if I had to.

"Don't worry," Dr. Cullen said again, noticing my fear.

"Edward?" he said.

Edward was there immediately. "Could you please tell him everything?"

Edward hesitated, and then spoke to me.

"Harry, our family, the Cullens and the Hales, are vampires. But don't be alarmed, we are here to protect your school."

He then continued to tell me **everything** about his family.

**A/N: I know it wasn't a very long chapter. This is the first chapter that was not in Nessie or Jacob's view, but I couldn't have it out of the viewpoint of someone unconscious. **

**Please review!**

**I love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**x x x x x x**

**Tinkerbell**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

**Jacob POV**

_The Volturi were standing on the other side of the field, with about a hundred vampires, two thousand wizards, one thousand inferi and three giants behind them. They came nearer, and I knew that we had no chance; as they outnumbered us three to one._

I woke with a jolt. Phew, I thought. It was only a dream, I told myself. Only a dream. But I knew it was true. That was exactly what our battle would be like – a suicide mission.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything seemed so…..so white. My bedding was all white. I noticed that there were many other beds exactly the same in this room – why don't I remember this?

The last thing I could remember was doing the potions project with Ginny. We swam down into the Black Lake, and then…….wait a minute, I think I can remember dragging Ginny onto the shore. I must have fallen asleep!

That's probably what happened. And someone must have found us, or we wouldn't be here.

I sat up in my bed. This was the hospital wing of the school. I remember it from a tour with Maggie. That means…..Carlisle must be here.

I got up and walked into the "lobby" of the hospital wing. Carlisle was sitting there waiting.

"Jacob, it's good to see you awake," he said.

"Yeah, you too, Doc. How did you find us?" I asked.

"Well, that's a long story. But to make it shorter for now, Harry and Hermione brought the three of you in," he replied.

"The three of us?" I asked. "We were only two."

"No, Nessie was there as well," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you will be able to remember what happened before her part comes in, so can you please tell me why you were lying on the shore freezing to death?"

"Sure, Doc," I said. "We were doing our project and went diving for Wickleweed. An ugly mermaid attacked Ginny and we must have passed out when we got to the surface."

"Ah, I see," Carlisle said, and paused.

"Very well. Ginny came looking for the two of you three hours after you left. She overheard Aro talking to the principal of Durmstrang," he continued.

I clenched my fists at the mention of Aro.

"It seems the Volturi really are planning an attack," Carlisle said. "They will try to penetrate Hogwarts next, and if Bella can shield them they might realize we are here, and that could lead to war. We have spoken to Harry and his friends, and they all seem to be fine with the whole vampire thing. We have sort of made a truce with them – they will help us fight the Volturi if we help them fight _their_ enemy, who calls himself Voldemort."

"Yeah, Ginny told me about him," I said.

"When Renesme heard Aro she hid in a tree, and got ready to run," Carlisle said, continuing with the story.

"Then she saw Aro order Karkoroff to kill you and Ginny, so she attacked him."

"How could she do that!" I yelled. "She should have known she had no chance of survival!"

"I'm sure she did, Jacob, but she couldn't watch you guys get killed."

I sighed. "Go on," I said.

"Nessie obviously didn't stand a chance, and Karkoroff turned on her. Luckily Harry and Hermione arrived just in time. Aro and Karkoroff fled. Harry and Hermione brought the three of you in."

"Oh, are the other two out yet?" I asked.

Carlisle's expression darkened.

"No," he replied. "Nessie was bitten, but Edward sucked the venom out of her. Her arm broke, but that should be healed by now."

"And Ginny?"

"She is ill, but the Wizarding world has good medicines. She will be healed as soon as she wakes up," Carlisle said.

"Cool," I answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Training **

**Renesme POV**

Ginny and I were let out of the hospital today. She had to drink a lot of pumpkin juice, but she was allowed out so she didn't mind.

Today was going to be my first DA meeting ever. I was actually pretty excited.

"We need to go to the Room of Requirement," Ginny said.

"Don't let anyone see you."

She stopped in the middle of the hallway in front of a big portrait. Then she walked back and forward, whispering "DA headquarters, DA headquarters."

Just then a door appeared in the wall.

"Come in quickly!" she said.

The door closed behind us as we hurried in, and then it disappeared. There were about 30 people in the room, including Harry, Hermione, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jacob.

**Bella POV**

Nessie and Jake were the last people to arrive. I was standing in a room that looked like a classroom combined with a spy headquarters.

"Okay, I think that's everyone," Harry said. I know most of you have already learnt this, but for the sake of our new members I would like to go over the Patronus Charm."

"The what?" Emmett asked.

"The Patronus Charm," Hermione answered.

The Patronus Charm conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy, hope, or the desire to survive, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a _protector_, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors, and can even drive them away. A Patronus cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so Dementors can't hurt it. The conjured Patronus protects the witch or wizard that summoned it, obeys his or her commands, and fades away shortly after it is no longer required. When conjured, a Patronus appears silvery, ethereal, and semi-transparent. Improperly formed Patronuses range from momentary formless bursts of silvery mist, to poorly-defined forms which are easily defeated or quickly dissipate on their own. A full-fledged Patronus takes on a fixed animal form that is often significant to the witch or wizard casting the charm. They are also used to carry messages."

"Ummmmmmm…………okay………" Emmett said.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that people don't understand when you talk like a scientist!" Ron said.

Hermione blushed.

Harry chuckled. "A patronus is a spell used to scare away dementors," he said. "It looks like a specific animal, depending on your personality."

"Oh, I see!" Emmett said.

"May I ask what a Dementor is?" Jasper asked.

"A Dementor is quite the opposite of a Patronus," Harry answered.

"Instead of making you feel good, it controls your feelings and makes you feel sad and powerless, eating away at your soul. That is why you have to think positive thoughts while creating your Patronus. Let me show you."

And with that he took out his wand pointed it into mid-air and saidyelled: "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver streak glided from the tip of his wand and took the form of a stag, gracefully gliding around the room.

"Wow," Jasper said. "Let me try!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry I haven't really been cranking out chapters lately. I've got a six-minute speech, two monologues and two poems to memorize before the Eisteddfod. So I've been pretty busy....but anyway, I'm glad you haven't left me. These next two chapters were written as one but I split them in half as it was quite long.**

**I love you all!****_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15: Expecto Patronum!**

**Bella POV**

Jasper took out his wand and pointed it into the air.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he said.

Nothing happened. Alice giggled.

"Remember to think happy thoughts, Jasper, and your Patronus will be more powerful.

Jasper closed his eyes, then yelled again:

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver streak glided out of his wand and formed a fuzzy ball floating in the air.

Emmett chuckled. "Try again," Harry said.

Jasper did try again, and looked at Alice smiling from across the room. This was his happy thought.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he bellowed. The silver beam shot out of his wand once more, but it was obvious that this one was brighter and stronger.

I watched amazed as Jasper's Jaguar Patronus glided around the room. It was mesmerizing. Wherever the Patronus went, happiness radiated out of it.

Then I realized that Jasper's Patronus would probably be extra powerful when fighting off Dementors, because of his ability to influence other people's emotions. Maybe he could even make other people's Patronuses stronger! I would have to remember to mention this to him.

Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

"I want to try next!" she said. She skipped across to the central position where the spells were practiced, drew her wand and closed her eyes. She smiled. "_Expecto Patronum_!" she said, her voice ringing like bells.

Her Patronus was so tiny, at first I thought she had done it wrong. But then I saw the fluttering of the wings. It was a little hummingbird. I smiled. These Patronuses really suited their owners. The hummingbird was so small, just like Alice, but it was full of energy. She prowdly paraded it around the room and then settled down to give someone else a turn.

"I'll go next!" Nessie said excitedly. Her Patronus also worked the first time round. I guess that Jasper had realized what he could do for others, and was helping out.

I felt motherly pride when her squirrel glided from the tip of her wand.

My Patronus turned out to be a sea turtle– a bit of a disappointment. Edward smiled. I think he already had an explanation for this.

His Patronus was predictably a Mountain Lion.

And Jacob's – no surprise here – was a wolf.

Emmett's was a bear, and Rosalie's was a dove. I felt a little jealous when I saw the beautiful bird swoop out of her wand and gracefully glide around the room. I looked at my turtle. It was actually quite beautiful for a turtle. And it _was _graceful. Oh well, I would wait to hear what Edward had to say.

We spent the rest of the lesson practicing Disarming Spells and Defensive Jinxes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Ginny understands**

**Jacob POV**

After our DA meeting I was practically starving. We all enjoyed a big feast in the Great Hall. Even the vampires enjoyed the food, as Edward had come across a spell that made the food taste like blood. It was generally a spell used as a prank, to make someone's juice taste like blood. But where vampires were concerned, it was very useful.

I had to leave early to work on the Quirtinkle potion with Ginny. We were quite a bit behind our classmates because of the hospitilisation thing.

We went down to the lake and restarted the potion. We decided it would be best protected if we hid is in the bushes. After that we played some cards and chatted.

"Jacob," she said. Her face looked sad. "What is the real reason you and your family came to Hogwarts? Don't take me wrong, it's been fantastic and I don't _ever_ want you to leave. It's just....well....I'm sure you didn't come here just to help us with our war. What's in it for you? Harry told me that there were two men who attacked us that night by the lake. Karkoroff was one of them. What about the other? Harry wouldn't tell me what's going on. He hardly tells me anything anymore." She sighed.

"Ginny, I don't know if I should," I said.

"Please Jacob! Don't keep secrets from me. You're basically my best friend now,"she said. "Besides, I should know what I'm being trained for, right?"

"Fine, I'll tell you," I finally said.

"We are indeed here for the war, but we intend to be helping defeat our own enemies. I fear that your enemy- Voldemort or whoever- has teamed up with our enemy, the Volturi. The war will be much bigger than you expect. Two other wizarding schools have joined their side, under the influence of mind-control. We have come to stop the same from happening to you."

"But..." Ginny stammered. "But there is no way that they could ave cast enough Imperius curses to control two schools!"

"No, there weren't any curses involved," I answered. "You know by now that my family are vampires. Well, some vampires hae special abilities. The Volturi have a vampire on their side that can control the minds of anyone. That is how they took over Durmstrang and....ummm. Boxbottoms."

"Bauxbatons," Ginny corrected.

"Oh, well anyway," I said. "Bella has the ability to block out any vampiric power. She is like a shield. The Volturi have already tried to infiltrate Hogwarts, but she has been shiedling them out."

"Wow, that's noble," Ginny said.

I chuckled. "What's your power?" she asked.

"Me?" I said. "I'm not a vampire! Isn't it obvious I'm different?"

She looked embarrassed. "Well, they say vampires are fast, strong and beautiful. The only difference is that you are much more tanned than the rest. I just guessed, because I mean you are all together, and you swim so well..."

I chuckled. "No, no. I'm the only non-vampire. Well, Nessie is half-vampire, but still. I am what some people call a werewolf," I said.

"No, you can't be," Ginny said. "Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and it's different. Besides, it's a full moon tonight and you are still perfectly human."

"Oh, well, I'm not that kind of werewolf. I'm more like a shapeshifter," I said.

"Oh, I see," Ginny said. "Like Transfiguration?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Only better."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Outlaws**

**Bella POV**

Edward walked into the homeroom – 30 minutes late.

"Where were you?" I asked. "I couldn't smell you or hear you or anything! I almost took the shield off so that you could read my mind!"

"I was just talking to Harry," he said. He paused. "Don't EVER take your shield off. Not even on yourself, do you hear me?"

I sighed. "I do now," I said.

"Bella, I know it's hard for you, and I should never have asked so much of you, but we have no other choice," Edward said.

"Harry is going to be gone for two days," he went on. "Hermione got hold of a Time-Turner, so they will be living the same day over and over and over until they have found as many Horcruxes as possible."

"What are Horcruxes?"

"I'm not going into all the details," Edward said.

"But the main point is that they need to destroy six Horcruxes before they can kill Voldemort."

"Ah. How many times wil they live the day over?" I asked.

"Harry says he isn't sure, but they will stop at three months if they haven't finished yet. Otherwise the difference in age will be too easy to notice."

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron are like a trio, so they will all go. Another girl called Cho Chang will also go with. Her aunt was a helper to Voldemort, and Cho has some information that might help them on their quest. The four of them will be gone for about two or three months, but it will seem like two days to us."

"Oh," I said. That must be weird. Tme-Travel was confusing.

"Edward?" I asked. "Do you have any idea why my Patronus turned out to be a turtle? I mean, it's not that I'm complaining, but I wouldn't say I'm slow or anything...."

Edward chuckled. "Turtles represent longevity and life. You can guess that you will be having quite a long life. Also, you have the ability to shield other abilities, as a turtle has a shell."

"Oh!" I said again.

He was quiet for a long time, and seemed to be thinking something through.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You said you couldn't hear or smell me earlier."

"Yes."

"I think.....I think it might be that room. The Room of Requirement as they call it. It can apparently become any room that supplies what one needs. So the DA wanted a room where no one could know they were there....." Edward thought out loud.

"Yes!" I said. "That must be the reason! Maybe we can use it to our advantage!"

"I don't see how it will help, but it is indeed something to think about."

**Nessie POV**

I was getting pretty good at this magical schoolwork. It's really quite fun. Even Jacob was enjoying it.

On Saturday we had no work, so Ginny offered to take me and Jake for a picnic. Saturday morning we said goodbye to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cho. I couldn't help but notice that Cho was very pretty.

Our picnic was at a little meadow just outside Hogsmeade. When we were in Hogsmeade (we had to go there before we could apparate to the meadow) Ginny flicked her wand to make herself look different. She suddenly had long black curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Jacob asked.

Ginny giggled. "Shhh...." she said. "Look!"

Our eyes followed where she was pointing. A huge poster was up against a wall with the heading: "Have you seen these children?" and below it "Wanted for Conspiring Against the Ministry - Reward 5000 galleons." Under the heading were pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna and Neville.

"Whoa, you're an outlaw!" Jacob exclaimed. A number of people looked in our direction. "Oops, I meant in-law," Jacob said quickly. "Because my aunt is married to your uncle."

I laughed. The people went back to their usual activities. "Good save," Ginny said.

"Do you both know how to apparate?" she asked.

"Uh....not really..." Jacob said quietly. I could tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"Okay then," Ginny said. "Hold my hands." Jacob and I each took one of Ginny's hands, and disappeared.


End file.
